


An Act of Rebellion

by Quilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AKA, Alpha Timeline, Crocker Kids, Gen, HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1, SO, grandma english - Freeform, in which jade begins her transformation into that girl your mother warned you about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember that time John and Jade did something behind their "mother's" back?"</p>
<p>Or, Jade's first premeditated instance of bad behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Did some fills, posting them now! Prompt from dreamwidth user tehstripe!
> 
> (Link: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3496835#cmt3496835)

Your name is Jade Crocker and this is your first act of rebellion.

Your first _premeditated_ act of rebellion, anyway; as sweet as it was to spit up on “Betty” during a photo shoot when you were a baby and all the accidental mishaps along the way, this is something you took actual precaution with and you’re proud of what you’re about to do. Besides, you’ve been wanting to give it a shot for months.

Back in your shared bedroom (you’re sixteen, why are you still sharing a room with John?), your twin brother fiddles with the tassels on a revolting throw pillow and frets.

“It’s a terrible habit, Jade,” he says softly as you tap the box you had delivered to you. “It’s...Betty won’t like it.”

You stick the cigarette in your mouth, give him a debonair grin, and scratch a match against the brick of the house outside your balcony wall.

“Jade!” John protests, but the match is at the cigarette tip and you are taking your first drag.

It…stings, but you don’t cough like you want to, instead releasing the smoke in a smooth breath like you’ve been doing this all your life. It tastes terrible. You really want to cough. But even as your eyes water you think, suck it Mother, and grin.

_Then_ you cough your lungs out. John lurches to your side with an admonishment and a worried look at the ready, but you flap him away and wait until you can breathe again before straightening and tapping the ash off the end of the cigarette.

“See,” you wheeze, “nothing to it.”

John watches you with baleful eyes. “You’re going to kill yourself.”

“Only if I make it a habit,” you say, and haven’t entirely ruled out the possibility, but you shrug the thought off and put the cigarette between your lips again.

The second pull goes a little better. When you’ve released the smoke, you hold it out to John.

“This is peer pressure,” he says, folding his arms.

“Look at it like you’re giving the old lady the bird,” you say.

“I don’t want to give the old lady the bird.”

“For me?”

He glares, but accepts the cigarette. “This is me giving _you_ the bird, Jade.”

You smile serenely as he puts it in his mouth.

And then frown when he gives it back, blowing smoke rings.

“You liar and cheat,” you say, stubbing the cigarette out on the railing (actually on a corner of your dress which was _on_ the railing, whoops). He grins.

“Like I said,” he says. “Mother wouldn’t like it.”

You fish another cigarette out and this time you both finish it.


End file.
